


White walls

by monsterkiss



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterkiss/pseuds/monsterkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking out can be difficult and unrewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White walls

She lived in a world of clean, disinfected white, hard but brittle, as if it could smash at any moment.

She reached out and it fell away, shards of it streaming past her in fragmented memory, leaving behind endless black broken by scratches and open wounds in red. Colours she’d never imagined, filling her, staining her insides, whispering secrets.

The feel of cold pavement and the glare of streetlights. Cause and effect fall away under her new and absolute knowledge, a date set in stone. She walks past gleaming coffins and feels nothing, nothing at all.

She’s hard, but brittle.


End file.
